


Veritaserum

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written in 2005.





	Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

“Stupid woman,” Snape muttered under his breath, clutching the empty bottle of fake-Veritaserum to his chest. He had just returned from her ridiculous interrogation of Potter (“stupid boy”) and fallen foul of Longbottom (“watch where you’re going you imbecile!”) on the way back to his rooms.

“And of course, now she’s used all the potion up I suppose she’ll expect me to make some more. Damned fool.” Stepping inside his rooms his mouth fell open and his eyes bulged at the sight before him. Lupin, dressed in nothing but stockings and a thong, come home early to cheer him up.


End file.
